


Rain Delay

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed hates thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014 for Roy/Ed Day. Seme Ed.

One hour ago, the storm started.  
  
Thirty minutes after that, the lights began to flicker.  
  
And now…  
  
“Damn it,” Ed muttered, looking up from the book that he could no longer read. “I fucking hate thunderstorms.”  
  
“I don’t think they’re so bad,” Roy countered.  
  
Although the electricity was out, there was just enough light left in the day for Ed to see the outline of the man sitting on the other end of the sofa.  
  
“That’s because you always fall asleep when it rains,” he said. “So not only do I get to sit here and do nothing, but I get to listen to you snore your ass off while I do it. Lucky me.”  
  
Roy grinned at the accusation. “I don’t _always_ fall asleep.” He inched his way along the cushions until he was right next to Ed. “Remember that one time when I didn’t?”  
  
Ed’s lips curved in a mischievous smile. Oh, yes. He remembered that one time _very_ well.  
  
And maybe it was the abundance of rain or the lack of light or the fact that it was a Tuesday or the way Roy’s hand came to rest on his upper thigh that prompted him to ask, “I don’t suppose you have it in you to do that again, do you? Or do you plan on taking another old man nap?”  
  
Ed prepared himself for a frustratingly witty response, as their snarky back-and-forth was just as much a form of foreplay for them as anything physical. But instead of taking an all too easy shot at Ed’s age or height, Roy simply took the book out of Ed’s hand and dropped it to the floor.  
  
He then climbed onto the young man’s lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms around Ed’s neck.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind _having it in me_ ,” he said, his voice low and insanely erotic.  
  
And for a few seconds, Ed completely forgot how to breathe.  
  
A flash of lightning temporarily illuminated the room, and in that brief moment, Ed could see the lust in Roy’s face. The man was already desirable, even on his worst days, but the occasions when he cast aside his silly alpha pride were the ones that drove Ed to ruin more than anything.  
  
It wasn’t often that Roy Mustang came right out and basically demanded to be fucked. Ed had no intention of letting the opportunity slip through his fingers by denying the request.  
  
He pulled Roy into a long, slow kiss as thunder sounded around them. Roy was already hard against his stomach and boy, did that feel a thousand kinds of nice. Ed arched beneath him, rubbing the growing swell between his own legs against Roy’s ass. After a while, Roy pulled back and stripped off his shirt, his smooth, bare chest a lovely sight in spite of the dim conditions.  
  
Ed ran his hands along that oh so perfect skin, flesh and automail fingers caressing their way downward. He tried not to appear too eager as he unfastened Roy’s pants, but when he reached inside of them with his left hand and grabbed a hold of his lover’s cock, all pretenses went flying out the window.  
  
Their lips met again while Ed fondled him, his palm growing hot from the friction. He used his thumb to tease the slick tip of Roy’s dick and was more pleased than he ought have been when the body on his lap jolted in response.  
  
“Get the lube,” Roy ordered after they parted.  
  
Ed quickly opened the drawer on the stand by the sofa and grabbed the bottle of lube that was tucked far in the back, because yes, they kept the stuff in almost every room of the house as a precaution. Didn’t everyone?  
  
Roy stood up just long enough to get all the way naked and waited for Ed to do the same. With that out of the way, he lifted one foot and brought it to rest on the cushion, snug against Ed’s ass. Ed hurriedly slicked his fingers and scooted forward on the seat, his hand sliding between Roy’s parted legs and his mouth sliding over his cock.  
  
With fingers weaving through his hair, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on stretching Roy open. Easier said than done when the man was steadily fucking his mouth.  
  
Three fingers and a mouthful of pre-cum later, Ed sat back and guided the older man down on top of him, shuddering as his cock was sheathed in gloriously tight heat. He swore under his breath and blinked at Roy, unable to do much of anything else as he was almost paralyzed by the sensation. Looking entirely too smug, Roy reached behind Ed’s head and grabbed onto the back of the sofa.  
  
And then he started to move.  
  
_“Ohhhh.”_  
  
It was all Ed could manage while Roy writhed away in his lap, up and down and back and forth, riding him long and hard and fast. Ed seized him by his bucking hips and threw back his head, trying to hold out, and Roy took advantage of the opening by clamping down on his exposed neck and marking his territory.  
  
Rain beat against the windows and thunder shook the house, but Ed paid no attention to any of it. He was far too preoccupied with trying not to blow his load.  
  
Roy detached himself from Ed’s neck and sat upright. He then reached down between them and started to stroke. Ed could hear how wet he was in his hand, even over the roar of the storm.  
  
“Come with me,” Roy whispered huskily as he moved faster, his hand now hardly more than a blur.  
  
With permission granted, Ed took Roy by the shoulders and slammed upward as much as the weight on top of him would allow. With a sharp hiss, Roy stilled around him, and Ed could feel something hot and sticky splatter across his stomach. Not that it mattered since he was now coming himself, crying out into Roy’s chest until his dick finally stopped spurting.  
  
Eventually, Roy carefully pried himself off Ed, and he stood up with a grunt and a noticeable quiver in his legs. At that exact moment, the electricity was suddenly restored.  After squinting until his eyes adjusted to the light, Ed saw Roy standing there with his wet thighs and wet stomach and shit-eating smirk.  
  
“So do you still hate thunderstorms?” the older man asked.  
  
Ed’s gaze trailed down Roy’s body, lingering especially on the beautiful mess between his legs.  
  
_I did that,_ he thought, a wicked smile spreading on his satisfied face.  
  
“I suppose I could try to get used to them.”  
  
*****  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ed glared at the man snoring loudly beside him on the sofa.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Roy.”  
  
Oh, well. He supposed that he would just have to get used to _that_ , too.


End file.
